


Warmth

by FandomsMJ



Series: Bakoda Fleet Week 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bato is cold, Hakoda is up late working, M/M, attempt at humor I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMJ/pseuds/FandomsMJ
Summary: It was cold. Yes, the south pole was cold in general, but this was a different kind of cold. This was the cold of being alone. The kind of cold Bato was not going to put up with.
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar)
Series: Bakoda Fleet Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861639
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66
Collections: Bakoda Fleet Week 2020





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> For Bakodafleetweek prompt interrupted.

After so many years away fighting, it was good to be home. To sleep in an igloo instead of on a boat, to hear nocturnal animals in the distance instead of the crashing of waves, it was nice. Bato expected he'd be able to sleep easily now that he was home. He was wrong. 

It was cold. It was so very cold. Yes, the south pole was cold but this was a different kind of cold, a worse kind of cold. It was a coldness that meant being alone. The kind of cold Bato wasn't going to put up with. Not anymore. They were home, this kind of cold shouldn't be there. 

He found Hakoda sitting at a table covered in papers. He was squinting at one of them, and Bato didn't care to figure out if it was a letter from the newly crowned Firelord or a letter from the Earth Kingdom. The only thing he cared to notice was the dullness of exhaustion in Hakoda's eyes and how his shoulders were slumped. 

"It's late," Bato commented. 

Hakoda sat up straighter, the paper crumpling slightly in his hand as he suddenly tightened his grip. Alert blue eyes locked on to him. It took only a moment for the tension to drain from his shoulders as he recognized Bato. "Don't sneak up on me like that," he grumbled as he turned his attention to the letter. 

He attempted to smooth out the paper and now that Bato looked at it, he recognized Hakoda's own handwriting. Ah, he'd been re-reading a reply he'd written. If it was possible to read anyway with all the smudges. 

"If I'm able to sneak up on you without trying it's definitely time for you to get some sleep." Bato crossed his arms over his chest. 

"In a bit," Hakoda replied. "I have to finish this letter." 

"It can wait until tomorrow." Bato wasn't giving him a choice. "You can come willingly, or I can throw you over my shoulder and carry you." 

"Not with that arm of yours," Hakoda didn't even look up as he replied. 

"You mean the arm your daughter healed?" 

Hakoda's head shot up at that and they locked eyes. A moment later and they were moving. Hakoda was fast but Bato was faster. 

Bato stood still as Hakoda squirmed, chuckling when he finally admitted defeat and went limp. "Can you put me down now?" Hakoda asked after another moment. 

"Depends, are you going to go back to work?" Bato asked. He'd have to put Hakoda down or start moving soon, the man wasn't as light as he seemed to be when they were younger. 

"No." With that wise answer, Hakoda found his feet once again on the floor. Together they put out the lanterns, leaving the room in darkness. 

This time when Bato crawled into bed he wasn't alone. He curled up against Hakoda's side and a strong arm wrapped around him. 

"You did all that just because you were cold," Hakoda accused after a moment, amusement in his voice. 

Bato didn't respond, he just huddled closer. Though he did smile when he felt the laughter rumble through Hakoda's chest. 

The south pole was cold, but here with Hakoda there was only warmth. 


End file.
